Long Tall Sally (EP)
Long Tall Sally by the Beatles was their fifth official release, and the first British EP that included songs not previously released on an album or single in the United Kingdom (two of the tracks had seen an American release earlier in the year on The Beatles' Second Album, with the other two released on the North American album Something New). It was released by Parlophone in mono with the catalogue number GEP 8913 and released in the UK on 19 June 1964. It was also released in Spain and France. The four songs from this EP were remastered for by George Martin, and released in 1988 on the Past Masters, Volume One compilation. "I Call Your Name" was written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, a song they originally gave to Billy J. Kramer and his backing band the Dakotas. Kramer released it as the B-side to "Bad to Me", a Lennon song that Kramer took to number 1. The remaining songs were . The picture on the album cover was taken by the Swedish photographer Bosse Trenter in on 25 October 1963. Track listing Side one Side two Personnel *John Lennon: lead vocal, rhythm guitar, lead guitar on Matchbox, first solo on Long Tall Sally *Paul McCartney: lead vocal, bass *George Harrison: lead guitar, rhythm guitar on Matchbox *Ringo Starr: drums, cowbell, lead vocal *George Martin: producer, piano Other releases *In the United States, the EP was split and released on The Beatles' Second Album ("Long Tall Sally" and "I Call Your Name") and Something New ("Slow Down" and "Matchbox"). *In , the first two tracks and the name of the EP were included on The Beatles' Long Tall Sally. *In 1976, the four tracks on this EP were issued as part of the double album, Rock 'n' Roll Music, a collection of 28 Beatles recordings. With the release of this album, these four tracks were issued in stereo on a British-released Beatles album for the first time. *In 1978, the tracks were included in the UK LP Rarities which was first released as part of The Beatles Collection, then individually in the UK, with all four of these songs appearing in mono. The U.S. version of Rarities was different and did not include the Long Tall Sally EP songs. *The EP was compiled with Beatles singles in the late 1980s as part of the Past Masters collection, which made all of the Beatles' releases available on compact disc when added to the 12 original British albums plus the American album Magical Mystery Tour. Once again, these four songs were in stereo. In 2009, buyers had the option of getting all of the Beatles' recordings in stereo or mono which included a mono version of Past Masters making all of the Long Tall Sally tracks available in both formats. *The EP was reissued in 1992 as part of a 15-disc , with the songs in their original Monophonic sound. *In December 2004, Capitol Records issued a four-disc CD boxed set, entitled "The Capitol Albums, Volume 1". The set included reissues of the first four American Capitol albums on compact disc for the first time. The songs "Long Tall Sally" and "I Call Your Name" were on disc 2 (The Beatles' Second Album), with "Slow Down" and "Matchbox" on disc 3 (Something New). The songs on all four discs were presented in both mono and stereo. Notes Category:EPs